So Much More
by Homesnork
Summary: Tavros and Gamzee have been in a long distance matespritship for a couple sweeps. When Tavros visits Gamzee for the first time in sweeps, Gamzee notices something is different with his matesprit. tw: weight gain, overeating. This is my first homestuck fanfic.


"Today is the day", Tavros mumbled excitedly as he sat up on his bed. It simply creaked in response. Tavros was so excited that this day had finally come.  
He and Gamzee haven't seen each other in at least a couple sweeps. Not since the game stuff ended. Despite being such great friends, unfortunate circumstances kept them from living closer to each other.  
He reached over to his nightstand and grabbed a photo of Gamzee and himself sharing a slam poetry session. He chuckled anxiously and then sighed when he looked closer at the picture, remembering how they were sweeps ago. He put it back in its place on the nightstand next to an empty Faygo can and a couple shiny candybar wrappers. The two trolls have been in a long distance matespritship for a while now mostly communicating over pesterchum and voice chat clients. Tavros loved when Gamzee would sometimes send him pictures of himself. He often told Tavros he ought to get himself a camera and takes some pictures of himself but Tavros was never too crazy about getting his picture taken, but especially so, since he noticed himself packing on quite a bit of weight. Okay so, he was never exactly "slim" and his rather large appetite didn't help matters either. It was one of many things Vriska had always teased him for this and she often told him it would catch up with him one day. Being on Earth, food became so much easier to get, making matters even worse for Tavros as he got into a habit of comfort eating. Eventually, he started noticing his pants getting tighter and his shirts riding up over his stomach. He mostly tried to ignore it at first but lately, he'd been a little more anxious and worried with it, especially with this big day approaching. After sifting through his closet for some nice things to wear for the week, he found some things and stuffed them in a suitcase. He slipped on his typical open button-up shirt and tee combo. He stood in front of his mirror and looked at himself. "Maybe this will work", he thought smiling, tugging the slightly snug shirt back over his stomach, where the fabric made sure to cling as tightly as possible. "Just face it, Tavros." He sighed after a moment leaning closer to the mirror "You aren't quite what you used to be". He figured this was probably his best outfit for now and he probably should go shopping for new clothes pretty soon. He went about his morning business and grabbed a bagel and his suitcase on the way out the door. He promised himself that this little problem was _not_ going to ruin his good time.

After the hours long ride, Tavros had finally arrived at the home of his matesprit. His heart pounded with excitement as he approached the door and knocked. He heard someone on the other side run to the door excitedly. The door opened to reveal Gamzee. He was now, much taller and had dreadlocks. They both shared a grin and Gamzee reached toward him for a hug.  
"Tavros! Oh man! It's been too mothafuckin' long!" The taller troll said hugging Tavros tightly. "How's my boyfriend been doing?" He then said a little softer, letting go and looking his matesprit over.  
"I've been okay, mostly", the brown blood grinned anxiously. His face was flushing a chocolatey brown. Gamzee motioned for him to come in.  
"Lets bring all this excitement inside" He said as they both walked in. Tavros looked around at his matesprit's hive. It was surprisingly minimalist but was still unmistakable. Clown pictures hung on the walls and there were plenty of horns laying around. Gamzee just smiled, looking Tavros over, a little surprised at how round he had gotten. Sure, he was never really that slim anyway. He always had a sort of large stocky frame complementing his large horns, and a subtle layer of pudge that covered him. But, now, that layer of pudge was a lot less subtle and his tummy was much more noticeable. He watched Tavros pull the snug shirt back over his stomach.  
"Make yourself at home, Tav" Gamzee said motioning towards the couch as he turned on his lava lamp. Tavros sat on the couch and soon after Gamzee joined him. The two of them spent a while sharing some laughs and reminiscing on old times. When Tavros would laugh, Gamzee couldn't help but watch how Tavros' tummy jiggled and the way he smiled with those plump cheeks. Gamzee leaned over on Tavros and put his arms around him. He pressed his face against his chest, getting facepaint on his shirt. It's not like either of them cared. Tavros kissed his forehead, bumping horns slightly, and put an arm around his indigo blood lover. He ran his fingers over his dreadlocks. "I really like this new hair style", Tavros said smiling. Gamzee nodded noticing how warm and soft the surface of his body was. Gamzee looked up at him with a grin and said "I've missed you so motherfuckin' much!"  
"I have too." Tavros agreed playing with the dreadlocks "You're a lot taller than I remember. With that and, uh, your new hairstyle, it actually, um, took me a moment to recognize you again. I guess, that's what happens when you don't see someone for a long time" Tavros said as he smiled as he looked at the clown laying across him.  
"Man, I hear ya. I almost didn't recognize you, either." Gamzee chuckled as he put his hand over on Tavros' belly, gently massaging with his fingers. Tavros then felt a little nervous but tried to conceal it. "You got all chunky on me." Gamzee said giving it a gentle squeeze. Tavros' face flushed deep brown again. Gamzee was never an expert with tact. "At least I know my matesprit is keeping himself well fed " Gamzee said patting the rotund belly. He said it in a tone Tavros had difficulty deciphering. He couldn't tell if it was disappointment or delight. Tavros sighed and wrapped his arms around Gamzee and kissed him. He was not going to let his self-consciousness about his size get in the way of this perfect moment, not now at least. As they hugged, Gamzee reached over, ran his fingers up the back of his shirt and pulled him into a tight hug. Tavros leaned over on him fondling his dreads. The clown troll fell backward and grunted a bit from the weight that was now on top of him. It didn't bother him that much though. This was a wonderful moment. The two of them shared more hugs and kisses.  
"Hey, Tavros? What are ya in the mood for for dinner?" Gamzee asked stroking Tavros' mohawk. Tavros shrugged. "I don't know. I really haven't thought about it, mostly" He said sitting up slightly. The thought of dinner made his stomach twist a bit. After all, he hadn't had anything to eat for a while. "Why? Did you have something in mind?"  
"I did have a few ideas, but I just wanted to ask you first before just tellin' you", the clown replied sitting up adjusting himself.  
Tavros thought for a moment, considering the thought that maybe he should try something a bit 'healthier' for a change. "Um, I would be satisfied with a salad or something." Tavros nervously shrugged and grinned. "A salad?" Gamzee asked as he gave him a puzzled look. "Aw, come on! Don't up and tell me you're on some motherfucking diet or something."  
"Um, no. Not really." Tavros said, a bit quietly. But why not, he thought. "Ah, you had me going there for a moment." Gamzee said smiling rising to his feet. "What I was thinking was, there's this new buffet place that just opened up down the road. They have this, all you can eat deal."  
"I don't know. Maybe we should do something, uh, a little more simple?" Tavros began to protest looking down at his tummy. "I don't know if an all you can eat is the best idea."  
"I heard they have some motherfuckin' good cluckbeast." Gamzee insisted. He seemed like he really wanted this to happen and it was getting harder to say no. Tavros decided he should probably just go with it. Besides, Tavros loves cluckbeast.

The two trolls sat at a table. The waitress brought them their drinks. Shortly after, they filled their plates with what they wanted. It didn't take very long for Gamzee to get his fill but Tavros kept finding himself filling another plate. He couldn't help himself. They had a wonderful selection of foods. Yams, rice, pastas, many varieties of chicken, fries. Those are just a few of many options the buffet had to offer. Gamzee lovingly watched as his matesprit put away all this food. Tavros happily ate, with no regard to how many empty plates were piling up.  
"You were right, this food is strictly excellent!" Tavros said coming back with another plate, trying to scoot up to the table. His bloated stomach pressed against the edge and bumped it a little, rattling the things sitting on it.  
"You said it, Tavros" Gamzee agreed smiling, sipping his soda.  
"Um, Is that all you're going to eat?" Tavros asked finally noticing how many platefulls he had eaten in comparison to his boyfriend. "Yeah, I'm pretty much good now. I'm just up enjoying seeing you all happy." The clown said leaning over on the table. "Uh, I'm glad you're happy about that. I like it when you're happy" Tavros replied as he started to feel the effects of all the food he had just eaten. He then saw that his shirt had rode up again and he tried to pull it back down over his stomach. This proved to be unsuccessful. He sighed. "I think i maybe should skip dessert"

-  
Back at the house, Tavros layed across the couch tiredly, just waking up from a nap. "I think I ate a little too much there." he sighed placing a hand on his stuffed belly. "I feel like I made an oinkbeast of myself". Gamzee kneeled next to him and kissed him on the cheek and gently rubbed his stomach. "Nah, man, you are all kinds of miracles." he said, reassuring the brownblood. "I don't really feel like miracles." Tavros sighed struggling to sit up, looking down at his stomach. "I should have had better self-control, but sometimes, it's kind of hard" Tavros told Gamzee as he crawled up on the couch next to him. "I think this is mostly why I've gotten so fa-"  
"Shhh shhh! Don't even finish that sentence" Gamzee interrupted putting a long bony finger over Tavros' lips. There was a bit of an awkward silence. Gamzee sighed and broke the silence.  
"Tavros, I want to you to listen to me. I ain't going to be tiptoeing around things. You've got fat." he said putting his arm around him. Tavros' face turned a nice mocha brown as he frowned and looked at Gamzee who gave him a serious look. Tavros started to speak only to be cut off again "Shh! Let me finish, Tav.", Gamzee began again. "You're fat but, you're one big beautiful motherfucker and you're still my matesprit. " Gamzee flung his arms around Tavros. "and I will fucking love you no matter what. " Tavros could feel tears developing in his eyes and he wrapped his arms around him pulling him in closer. "And you know what?" Gamzee continued as he pulled back as he looked Tavros dead in the eye, with a smile on his face. "I fucking love you this way."  
"Y-you do?" Tavros asked, astonished, wiping a tear from his eye, smiling also. "Yeah! I'm not minding this new figure one bit." Gamzee said with a devious grin, slightly grabbing Tavros' love handle. "Honk!"  
"H-hey!" Tavros chuckled and flushed. "So, um, is that why you insisted on the buffet?"  
Gamzee impishly chuckled and kissed Tavros on his little second chin. "I hope that was okay."  
"No, I don't really mind it much. I was mostly so uh, sensitive about it because, I thought you would be disappointed. Which you're not, thankfully" Tavros stammered blushing trying to pull his shirt back down again. Gamzee chuckled and ruffled his hair.  
"Wait here, I got a surprise for you." Gamzee said, getting up and heading for the nutrition block, or "kitchen". He came back a few moments later with a sizable pie. Tavros raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Uh, now Gamzee... Are you_ trying_ to make me fatter?"  
Gamzee chuckled "I remember you sayin' you liked some PB&J, so I all up and made you some PB&J pie."  
"Oh, I don't know if I should eat it now." Tavros stared at it and then back at Gamzee who was giving him the "you know you want it" look. "Fine, but my clothes mostly don't fit that good now. If they don't fit at the end of this week, I will know, who is mostly at fault."  
Gamzee chuckled, "Okay okay. You can eat it later." He said as he sat the pie on the coffee table in front of them then sat down next to Tavros. "You know what's a miracle, Tavros?" Gamzee said putting his arm around Tavros and fiddling with his dreadlocks in the other hand.  
"What?"  
"How a few sweeps can change a motherfucker so much but, he still stays the same in many ways."  
"I hear you there!"  
"Mother Fucking Miracles"  
"Hey, Gamzee?"  
"Yes, Tavros?"  
"I love you."  
"Wanna kick some wicked beats?"  
"You know it!"


End file.
